Letting Go
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: Sometimes there is good in goodbye. Sometimes it is better to let go than to hang on.


It was a cold dreary day. The weather seemed to compliment her mood. She had much to think about. There was a loud thunder clap and a streak of lightning illuminated the small garden behind Grimmauld place. Finally the skies let loose large fat raindrops that seemed to echo the tears streaming down Hermione's face.

Why did she let him make her feel so badly about everything? Honestly he made her miserable far more than he made her happy. And still she thought she loved him. They had been thru so much together. Far more than most young adults their age had. While many others their age had similar experiences because of the war, it had just been the 3 of them until the end. Even when he had left them. This was just another straw on the already broken camels back. She knew what she needed to do. No matter who protested that they belonged together, she knew it was over and she had to leave him. She couldn't handle the arguments, and constant belittling attitude he had towards her. Not to mention the badgering his mother did pressuring them to get married and start a family. That was never going to happen she thought with a snort. He was never going to change and she refused to settle for that anymore.

She had bigger dreams, and offers than him. She was tired of fighting, tired of being sick and tired. She couldn't remember the last time they had laughed, or even the last time he had done something that made her smile.

The rain soaked thru her clothes, the longer she sat there. She must look crazy, but she simply didn't care. In a sense, the rain was washing away the doubts she had about doing what she needed to do. Out with the old Hermione, in with the new. From now on she was pursuing her dreams, going after what she wanted. He no longer had any hold on her. Not since she had packed up all her belongings and left their flat. Oh she knew he would come here, but she would be gone before then. First a bit of traveling. Maybe she would stop in Romania? That was one red head who always told her she deserved more. He and his partner both were fully supportive of her in everything she did. Standing, she turned back to the house and made her way inside. She left a letter on the kitchen table so they wouldn't worry. Stepping to the fireplace she silently said good bye to her former life, and hello to her new life. Time to love herself now. And for the first time in a very long time, she smiled.

Exiting the floo at the ministry she went directly to pick up her portkey to Australia. She had recieved word that her parents had finally been located, and she was determined to find them and do all she could to restore their memories. That was her first goal. She hadn't let him know that she was looking for them. Or that she had found them. He never knew she had researched ways to reverse the obliviation. Only one other knew and they had sworn an unbreakable vow not to reveal any of her secrets. She gathered her portkey and set off to restore her family. Determined to make them understand things.

Three weeks later, her family was all together once more. And while they had been upset, they eventually had understood. Yes, life was finally getting on the track Hermione wanted it to go. She spent a little more time with them before she sat off on another adventure. She spent the next 2 years traveling where ever she wanted. Learning new things, even earning a mastery in Charms while she was in France. She had finally decided to return to England, and accepted a job teaching at Hogwarts. She wasn't worried about running into HIM anymore. He no longer registered on her list of people who mattered. In fact last she had heard, he had been dismissed from the Auror ranks, and was now minding his brothers shop. Oh well. The world was safer with him there then as an Auror.

The morning Hermione returned to England, the skies were crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. The sunshine and the breeze enveloped her in a warm embrace as if welcoming her back home. Now she thought, now life is exactly the way I want it. And life, was going to stay that way.


End file.
